onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zou Arc
The Zou Arc is the twenty-eighth story arc in the series and the third in the Pirate Alliance Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Dressrosa Arc. After defeating Doflamingo, the Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro continue to Zou in order to reunite with Sanji and the others. Zou is the third island the Straw Hats encounter in the New World. Summary The Perilous Journey to Zou While the Going Luffy-senpai sailed toward Zou, the Straw Hat Pirates discovered that the Barto Club had little knowledge on how to navigate through the ocean's waters as a hailstorm was raging. At Marine Headquarters, Kizaru received a report that the Shichibukai Edward Weevil had massacred the A.O Pirates, making them the sixteenth subordinate crew of the Whitebeard Pirates that he has annihilated. Meanwhile, Weevil's mother Bakkin, the self-proclaimed lover of Whitebeard, persuades Weevil to massacre all of Whitebeard's former subordinates to claim Whitebeard's treasure, as he is his only biological son. After learning of Doflamingo's defeat, Weevil and Bakkin decided to go after Luffy to get information on Marco the Phoenix, Weevil's next target. One week later, the Going Luffy-senpai reached Zou, which to everyone's shock is actually on the back of a giant, one thousand year old elephant. Kanjuro revealed that Zou is the home of the Mink Tribe, an isolated people which are said to hate humans. They docked at the elephant's leg alongside the Thousand Sunny, which the Barto Club was excited to see. As the Barto Club bid farewell to the Straw Hats, Kanjuro drew a dragon, Ryunosuke, to carry them up the elephant. At the Revolutionary Army's base on Baltigo, Dragon received several reports of Revolutionary victories due to the chaos that ensued when Doflamingo fell. Koala reported that the weapons they took from Dressrosa contained a rare steel known as Liquor Iron Ore, and Dragon ordered her to summon the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. Meanwhile, Laffitte received a call from Jesus Burgess, who revealed that he found the Revolutionaries' base. On Karai Bari Island, the pirate dispatch organization Buggy's Delivery celebrated their increase in business due to Doflamingo's downfall. However, Buggy received word that Hajrudin and the other four giants working for them had quit. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates continued the ride up the elephant's leg, and Luffy asked Kin'emon and Kanjuro why they wanted to go to Zou. They revealed that they were looking for their lost comrade, Raizo the ninja. Suddenly, Robin realized that something was flying towards Luffy. The thing turned out to be a monkey, and everyone managed to get out of its way, except Kin'emon and Kanjuro. The samurai were fooling around, and got knocked off the dragon back onto the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats panicked, but Kin'emon assured them they were alright and told them to keep going as they would catch up later. The crew contemplated turning around to save the two, but decided to go on without them. The Mysterious Mink Tribe They eventually reached the top of the elephant's back and Ryunosuke became a drawing again. The Straw Hats and Law start exploring the island and Luffy separates from the group in search of their remaining crewmates after jumping off one of the guard towers. While exploring Zou the Straw Hats and Law come across a place called Mokomo Dukedom, which appeared to be in ruins. As they explored, wondering what went through the city, a mink named Carrot spied on them and was shocked that they got inside. The Straw Hats heard her rustling around, and Carrot rushed at them, clashing with Zoro. However, a canine mink came and told Carrot to stop, as they had to deal with the intruders in the Whale's Forest. Usopp then noticed with a shock that the mink was wearing Nami's clothes. Carrot leaped high into the air to find the intruder, and she and the canine mink prepared to head to the Whale's Forest. The canine mink told the Straw Hats where they could go to find the corpses of their crewmates, causing them to panic. As they rode, the canine mink revealed to Carrot that she believes that Luffy was the invader, and that they would show him no mercy despite him being the Straw Hats' Captain. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and Law calmed down and decided to go to the city and find Law's crew. Law revealed that his navigator Bepo is a mink, although he had left Zou long ago and had no memories of it. Meanwhile, Luffy was in the midst of a confrontation with two mink Guardians, Roddy and Blackback. The Heart Pirates were also present and attempted to convince the guardians that Luffy was a friend, to no avail. However, the canine mink and Carrot came and pacified the guardians before telling the other Guardians surrounding Luffy in the shadows to leave. The canine mink introduced herself as Wanda and told Luffy that they did not want to fight him. As the Straw Hats explored the ruined city, they saw signs of a recent attack, and Wanda revealed to Luffy when they reached the outskirts that Jack had laid waste to the city over the past couple of weeks. Wanda then offered to take Luffy to see his friends, which he was excited about. The Eruption Rain began as the elephant, named Zunisha, raised its trunk and spouted water onto the island on its back. This caused the streets of Kurau City to become flooded, forcing the Straw Hats to climb up to higher ground. As Wany swam through the flood, Wanda explained to Luffy how Zunisha cleans itself twice a day with the Eruption Rain and how they benefited from it. Bepo was separated from the three and told Luffy to tell Law where he and the others were. Wanda then saw the crosses in the town and remembered how Jack tortured someone on it during his invasion, as he was looking for someone. Luffy asked who ruined the town, and Wanda told him that it was Jack. However, she also revealed that his obituary came out after launching a failed attack on the Marine escort carrying Doflamingo. However, there was no body found, and Wanda believed that he may still be alive. Usopp then spotted Luffy and the minks, and Law teleported the Straw Hats to them. Usopp confronted Wanda and Carrot and demanded that they hand over Luffy, and an exasperated Wanda explained that they meant no harm. The pirates and minks then reached the Right Belly Fortress, and the guards were shocked to hear that they were the Straw Hat Pirates. Inside, Chopper woke up Nami, telling her their crewmates had arrived. The Straw Hats were surprised to receive a warm welcome from the minks, who do not really hate humans as was commonly believed. Nami and Chopper then embraced their crewmates, but a tearful Nami had a foreboding message about Sanji. Seventeen Days Ago: Jack's Invasion Afterwards, the Straw Hats and the Mink Tribe had a feast, and Brook reunited with his crewmates, revealing Momonosuke was also in the fortress. The Straw Hats also found out that the "crewmate body" Wanda was referring to was just a nickname for Brook. When Luffy mentioned Kin'emon, however, Brook warned him to not mention samurai around the minks. Nami asked her crewmates what they should do about Sanji, but they remind her Sanji left a letter and that they still have no idea what has gone on. Nami then decides to tell the story to them. As the Thousand Sunny was escaping from the Big Mom Pirates' singing ship, which carried Tamago, Pekoms, and Capone Bege, the crew debated on how to escape or counterattack. They then fired cannonballs, which Brook froze, and Sanji used a Diable Jambe kick to send them toward the ship, causing a large explosion. In the midst of this, Nami created a raincloud to fog the area making it impossible for the Big Mom Pirates to spot them, this action allowed the thousand sunny to escape their pursuers. Nami revealed they reached Zou a day later which caused Luffy and the others react in awe at this story. Wanda then informed the Straw Hats that the invasion had already happened before they arrived, although Nami's group saved the minks from certain annihilation. A mink then popped in and announced that the prince had awoken, causing all the minks to cheer. Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan then went to attend to him, as the announcing mink revealed to Wanda that the prince, Inuarashi, wanted to meet his benefactors the Straw Hats. When Luffy asked who he was, Wanda revealed that he was one of the kings of Mokomo Dukedom alongside Nekomamushi. Inuarashi had fallen into a coma since the city was destroyed. Meanwhile, Law reunited with his crew, and Wanda told the story of Jack's invasion as she led the Straw Hats to Inuarashi. She revealed that the welcoming bell had rung, but Zou was actually being invaded. Zunisha howled as a giant mammoth stepped foot into Mokomo Dukedom, ordering the people to surrender Raizo to him. The minks then realized that they were being invaded by the Beasts Pirates led by Kaido's right hand man Jack. The latter once more demanded the minks give up Raizo but the minks refused by mentioning Raizo was not on the island despite them telling the truth, Jack destroyed a large part of the city while ordering his subordinates, the Pleasures, to lay waste to the rest. The minks fought back easily defeating the Pleasures, forcing Jack to bring in the Gifters, led by Sheepshead. In the present, Wanda and the Straw Hats arrive at Inuarashi's sanatorium, where they receive a warm welcome from Inuarashi and his guard Sicilian. While talking with the duke, Chopper revealed to Luffy that Jack used Caesar's poison gas weapon to destroy the Mokomo Dukedom. Inuarashi revealed that he once met Shanks as he fell asleep due to night falling. Wanda explained that the two rulers Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were once inseparable friends, but were now antagonistic toward each other. The tension between them grew to a point where they split off their duties; Inuarashi rules during the day between 6:00 in the morning and 6:00 at night while Nekomamushi rules from 6:00 at night until 6:00 in the morning. Even Inuarashi's subjects fell asleep at 6:00 sharp as Nekomamushi's reign began. 17 days ago, Inuarashi and the Musketeer Squad arrived to stop Jack and the Gifters. Inuarashi laid down his sword and begged Jack to see reason, saying the pirate could search for Raizo all he wanted if he stopped the destruction. However, Jack refused and attacked Inuarashi, but the duke easily blocked it. The Musketeers then attacked the Beasts Pirates, but the battle was short-lived as night fell and Nekomamushi awoke. Inuarashi ordered the Musketeers to retreat as Nekomamushi and the Guardians arrived. Nekomamushi rushed at Jack, grabbed his trunk, and flipped the pirate onto his back. Jack then reverted to his human form and prepared to fight back. The Mink Tribe and the Beasts Pirates fought for five days and five nights, with neither side managing to overwhelm the other. Eventually, the minks gained the upper hand, and Jack eventually decided to use Caesar's gas weapon. The weapon made the minks helpless, and Jack and his underlings slaughtered dozens of warriors while tying Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and several of the strongest warriors to crucifixes. The minks were tortured for Raizo's whereabouts, but they could only give the same answer. Two Days Ago: The Curly Hat Caper The next day, Jack left Zou leaving only some underlings behind, and Inuarashi had later realized that he went to rescue Doflamingo, effectively making the Straw Hats who defeated Doflamingo their saviors. The same day, Sanji's group arrived and encountered Sheepshead chasing Tristan. After disrupting Sheepshead's attack, the Straw Hats chased after Tristan, but she was scared and ran away from them. They came to the ruins of Kurau city, where they saw the tortured minks on the crucifixes. One of them, Pedro, begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, as they had lethal wounds and could not be allowed to die. Ceasar admitted that the gas, Koro, was his creation, and was forced by Sanji and Chopper to remove it from the air. Sanji defeated Sheepshead, who was attacking Nami's group, and the Beasts Pirates retreated. As the Curly Hats entered the city, they were attacked by Wanda, who believed them to be with Jack. Wanda was weakened by the poison, and was easily subdued by Nami, but held up a bomb to blow them all up. However, Tristan and Pedro revealed to Wanda that the pirates were not affiliated with Jack and helped drive the Beasts Pirates away. The pirates then went to work curing the Mink Tribe of the gas. In the present, Chopper prepared to go check on Nekomamushi and the Guardians. He and the Straw Hats were accompanied by Wanda and Carrot as they rode into the Whale Forest. During their ride, Zoro asked what happened to Sanji and Caesar, and Brook revealed that Sanji was possibly unable to ever return to them. When they fought the Big Mom Pirates, they accidentally gave away that they were going to Zou, and Pekoms knew where it was as he was a native of the island. The Big Mom Pirates arrived on Zou two days ago, and Pekoms and Capone Bege entered the island. They discovered the ruins of Kurau City, and Pekoms flew into a rage at the sight of his birthplace destroyed. Meanwhile, the Curly Hats celebrated with the minks. Nami swapped clothes with Wanda and received a treasured dress, and Sanji was very taken with the female minks. Momonosuke hid in his room, and Caesar disguised himself in order to avoid recognition. Meanwhile, Pekoms reunited with his tribesmen in tears, relieved that they had survived. Nami and Caesar saw Pekoms and Bege in shock, and Caesar begged them to help him. However, Sanji said he was worthless to them now that Doflamingo was defeated and asked what he did to Big Mom. Caesar revealed that he was commissioned to do research for Big Mom which led to nothing, but he lied and took payment anyways. Sanji said he deserved what was coming for him, but also realized they were enemies of Big Mom as well. Caesar offered to team up with Sanji to assassinate the Big Mom Pirates, but Sanji told Brook to accompany him as they confronted the two pirates. Pekoms tearfully thanked Sanji for saving his people, and he revealed that their missions were to capture Caesar and do something that would tear the Straw Hats apart. However, Pekoms said he would leave the Straw Hats alone in exchange for Caesar as his thanks. Bege yelled at him to not put his emotions over his mission, but Pekoms ignored him, and Bege shot the mink in the back using his Devil Fruit powers. Bege unleashed his crewmates from inside his body, revealing that he ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi and became a castle man. The Firetank Pirates surrounded Sanji and Brook, and Vito brought Nami and Chopper in. Bege told Caesar, who was up in the trees, that he would be shot with Seastone bullets, causing Caesar to come down. Bege brought Caesar and the Straw Hats inside his body, chaining them all up except for Sanji, who sat at a table. Bege came to the table and revealed an invitation for a tea party and wedding ceremony. Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, would marry Purin, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Story Impact *Many characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Kizaru, A.O , Monkey D. Dragon, Laffitte, Shiliew, Buggy, Mohji, Galdino, Alvida, Cabaji, Richie , Bepo, Jean Bart, Shachi and Penguin. *Edward Weevil is the final Shichibukai of the timeskip line-up introduced and claims to be Whitebeard's son. **Weevil is targeting the Whitebeard Pirates and allies to acquire the late Yonko’s fortune. **Weevil has already defeated A.O and 15 other allies, as well as killed 600 people in total and leveled several whole cities, a testament to his terrifying strength. **Weevil decides to go after Luffy due to his rumored affiliation with the Whitebeard Pirates from the Battle of Marineford in the hopes that he knows anything that could lead him to Marco. *The Mink Tribe is formally introduced, after having been first mentioned during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc as slaves who sell for 700,000. **Bepo and Pekoms are revealed to be members of the Mink Tribe. *Dragon states his intention to gather all the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. *Shiliew and Laffitte are revealed to be captains of Blackbeard's second and fifth ships. *Jesus Burgess has found the Revolutionary Army's main base. *Buggy's new organization Buggy's Delivery is shown, and has acquired a monopoly in the war market. **Hajrudin and his four fellow giants were S-Class members of Buggy's Delivery, but quit after joining the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. *Jack attacked Zou and destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom a week before the Straw Hats arrived. **He attacked Zou in search for Raizo and was killed by the Marines who were escorting Doflamingo, but his death is unconfirmed. **Jack is revealed to be Kaido's right hand man, member of the Beasts Pirates and captain of the Mammoth. **The Beasts Pirates led by Jack destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom with Caesar's "poison gas weapon" Koro. **Jack is revealed to have a bounty of 1 billion. His bounty is now the highest one revealed in the series, surpassing Portgas D. Ace's. This is also the first bounty in the range of billions, after most bounties seen previously were only in the range of millions. **Jack is revealed be a user of the Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth. His Devil Fruit is also revealed to be an ancient version of the Zou Zou no Mi. **Jack tortured the Mink Tribe's strongest members, including Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, and cut off Inuarashi's left leg and Nekomamushi's left arm. **Jack left Zou after the battle upon learning Doflamingo was defeated the same day, making the Straw Hat Pirates saviors to the Mink Tribe. *Capone Bege's bounty has risen to 300,000,000 and his Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Shiro Shiro no Mi. *Bege gives Sanji's group an invitation to a wedding tea party held by the Big Mom Pirates where Sanji, the Vinsmoke Family's third son, has to marry Purin, the Charlotte Family's 35th daughter. *According to Caesar, if one of the Straw Hats becomes a blood relative of Big Mom, the Straw Hat Pirates will become subordinates of the Big Mom Pirates. *Sanji's connection to the Vinsmoke Family likewise confirms he had some special means to leave his home in North Blue and end up in East Blue in the past. *Capone Bege and Vito appear to know some secret concerning Sanji. *Sanji assumes that the person who made the Marines and World Government write "alive only" on his bounty poster is the same person who made a decision about the wedding. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Zou ca:Arc de Zou